


Restored

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [4]
Category: Days of Our Lives, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Daniel helps Sage learn to live again.
Relationships: Sage Warner/Daniel Jonas
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> flash fiction

Sage’s fingers whispered over the baby’s soft, fine locks of blond hair. Tears in her eyes, she couldn’t find words to speak. He was so beautiful - her son;  _her whole world_ \- and he was in her arms for the first time, right where he belonged, all because of Daniel Jonas.  
  
With a shattered pelvis, twin broken arms and a concussion that had rendered her short-term memory completely useless, she would have certainly died if it wasn’t for Daniel’s expertise and quick thinking. She liked to call him "SuperDoc” because that’s what he was - nothing short of  _amazing._ He had saved her and essentially willed her to live when few others, including her faithless husband, could not be bothered.  
  
Once she had regained  _some_ of her memory and again became convinced that Sully McAvoy was really her son Christian, Daniel had been the one to push through the DNA test when everybody else told her that she was crazy for believing.  
  
Her green eyes locked on Daniel. He watched her and Christian with a fond smile on his face.   
  
“Daniel,  _how?_ Tell me how can I am ever supposed to repay you for all that you’ve done for me.”  
  
“You can just be happy,” Daniel said. “That’s all I can really ask for.”  
  
“But you saved me, Daniel. You gave me back my life ... you brought my son home to me… I am forever indebted to you.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know… When everyone told me that Christian was dead, told me to stop believing he was out there, you were the one person who wouldn’t let me give up hope.”  
  
She felt a ball of emotion sitting heavy in her throat. “God, I missed him so much. Every moment, every second of every day that he was gone, I was broken inside… barely hanging on.”  
  
A new tear fell, and soon another. Daniel moved to Sage and Christian and carefully enfolded them both in his strong arms. He held them close as a little sob escaped Sage’s lips.  
  
“They told me that he was dead, Daniel… They let me mourn for him when he was only ever a few feet away... The thought that he was kept away from me on purpose... It makes me physically ill.”  
  
“I can’t even begin to imagine the hell you went through.” Daniel gently swept an errant lock of her dark blonde hair from her face.  
  
Sage gently cupped Christian’s smooth cheek in her lithe fingers. The baby stared up at her with big brown eyes. “I love you, Christian Newman,” she whispered. She looked up at Daniel. “I’m the most blessed woman in the world. I lost some things - some people - along the way, yes, but I have the one person back in my life who matters the most.”  
  
“You’re a great mother.”  
  
“How can you say that, Daniel? I actually let people convince me that my son was dead when everything inside of me was screaming that he was alive. I didn’t look for him… I ignored my own maternal instincts.”  
  
“None of that was your fault, Sage. No one can blame you for any of this. You did what you needed to do to survive… You never stopped loving Christian, did you?”  
  
“No, and I never will.”  
  
“Well then I’d say he’s one very lucky little boy.”  
  
“I’m the lucky one,” Sage murmured. “I am so lucky to have him back … and so lucky to have met you along the way. Every good thing I have in my life, you gave me.”  
  
“Come on. Don’t say that.”  
  
“I have to, because it’s true.” Her smile wavered a bit. “Is this it though, Doc? You came to Genoa City as my specialist, but now that I’m better, are you leaving town?”  
  
“Hmm. Well, I don’t know. There are  _some_ compelling reasons to stick around.”  
  
Her smile returned as her heart hammered wildly in her chest. “Such as …?”  
  
“Well, Dr. Barton offered me a fellowship at Memorial… I would be a fool to give that up… And…”  
_  
“And?”_  
  
“I’d kind of like to see my favorite patient every once in awhile.”  
  
“I’m your favorite?”  
  
Daniel grinned. “What do you think?”  
  
Sage’s stomach fluttered. “I think that I’d like for you to stay,” Sage said. "No, I  _know_ I would.”  
  
Daniel smiled. “I guess it’s settled then. I have to stay. I think my son Parker will love it here too.”  
  
“I sure hope that he does.”  
  
Sage gave Daniel a one-armed hug, the best she could do with Christian resting peacefully in her arms, contentedly cooing up at her. She grinned as she realized that she had everything she could ever ask for right here in this room.


End file.
